


[Podfic of] meet me on the corner when the lights are coming on (and I'll be there) / written by obstinatrix

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Curtain Fic, Happy Ending, Heaven, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmates, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/128446.html">meet me on the corner when the lights are coming on (and i'll be there)</a> by obstinatrix<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:12:54</p><p>They follow the road because they want to, not because they must.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] meet me on the corner when the lights are coming on (and I'll be there) / written by obstinatrix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [meet me on the corner when the lights are coming on (and I’ll be there)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14726) by obstinatrix. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/uybl9rl4mzknvqrghaghrwbugie41qc9.mp3) | 12.4 MB | 00:12:54  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/5ihbdioyopkpsjgwfzyztotyz6nmqpgp.m4b) | 6.4 MB | 00:12:54  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/meet-me-on-corner-when-lights-are-coming-on-and-ill-be-there).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
